


3 Times The Barista Got It Wrong+One Time She Didn't

by TheSubtextMachine



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, because this fandom needs at least one dammit, coffee shop AU, the story is low-key not that good, they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSubtextMachine/pseuds/TheSubtextMachine
Summary: So, basically, Jonah and Cy-Guy go to a coffee shop and the barista mixes up their orders





	3 Times The Barista Got It Wrong+One Time She Didn't

The first time it happened, it was generally understandable. The barista mixed up a medium mocha ice blended for Cyrus, and a large caramel ice blended (with extra caramel) for some guy named Jonah. It was rush hour, the ice blended drinks were a dollar off due to the cafe's anniversary sale. 

Cyrus met this Jonah guy formally as he went to the barista, asking about the mistake. Hearing his (way too chipper for this early in the morning) voice state that "this is a mocha, and I asked for caramel, and that's okay but I'm worried that this might be someone else's". Cyrus had to cut him off by tapping on his shoulder and offering him his proper drink.

This moment was the first item that Cyrus actually saw his face, and he had a moment of shock, because if the barista thought that he was Jonah than that was a huge compliment. He quickly recovered and pulled his drink from the suddenly quiet Jonah.

"Thanks for the coffee, have a good day!" Cyrus said too quickly as he made his way out of the coffee shop, the encounter with a cute guy energizing him way more than his coffee did. He slowly forgot about the encounter as he rushed his university, but he kept sipping on the drink as he made his way to his first class.

-

The second time it happened, Cyrus was a bit less forgiving, because dammit he did not have time for this.

It was rush hour again, and the barista in the severely understaffed coffee shop was having a tough go of it. Cyrus felt a bit guilty for being so vexed at how long his order took to make, but he also would be late to his Intro to Psych class if he didn't move soon. Thankfully, the barista called out a strangled name that sounded enough like his that he walked up. 

He found the Handsome Stanger™ from the week before awkwardly moving forward as well, and Cyrus was just about ready to die. They looked at each other, then at the coffee. Cyrus swiveled it around, and found, scribbled in Sharpie, "Joniris". Looking at each other again, albeit with much more panic, Jonah grabbed the receipt to see that Joniris had ordered a medium Mocha ice blended with extra caramel. Cyrus let out a groan, and Jonah started laughing hard, practically doubling over. 

Overcome with stress, anxiety, incredulity, and appreciation of Jonah's face, Cyrus began to laugh too. They resurfaced, tears in their eyes, and introduced themselves to each other. Cyrus took note of the rainbow pin on Jonah's shirt (the shirt itself was for the ultimate frisbee team at Cyrus' college, interesting), and decided that this Jonah guy wasn't the worst reason in the world to be late to class.

-

The third time it happens, Cyrus thinks that whoever this barista is, she is doing it on purpose.

It's a significantly worse situation to be pushed into interaction with Jonah, because Cyrus is on a date and if his Study Buddy Denise hears that he flirted with another guy on his date with Denise's brother, then he might fail his midterms. 

The date isn't going amazing, by any means. Mark talks way too much about his ex and Cyrus talks way too much about his friends' romance drama. After they managed to find a topic that they both agree on and can talk about (it's Patti LuPone, because that woman is amazing), the waitress interrupts them by calling out Cyrus' name. 

His stomach drops as he realizes that he's been given a caramel ice blended with extra caramel, and he waits for the waitress to call Jonah's name. 

Without fail, she does. Jonah practically skips up, and grabs his drink. Jonah grabs the mocha ice blended, and Cyrus is taken aback, because he looks positively overjoyed. Jonah scans the room, and Cyrus holds up his drink in greetings when Jonah spots him. With a giggle, they exchange coffees. 

"So, Cy-Guy, how are you?" Jonah asks, obviously settling in to make some conversation. Cyrus wants to, more than anything, but shoots a look at an alarmed, vaguely impatient Mark.

"I'm on a date, right now, so good, I guess?"

Jonah's eyes widen in shock, and his eyes nervously dart around the room, trying to find Cyrus' date.

Cyrus decides that pretending that pretending this isn't overwhelmingly awkward is the best way to go, and he waves Mark over to join them. Mark reluctantly stands up and joins them, clutching the coffee that he got earlier like a lifeline.

"Hey, Mark, this is Jonah. The barista always mixes up our orders, so you know how that is. Mark, Jonah. Jonah, Mark."

Jonah and Mark shake hands, and from the way that when their hands separate and Jonah immediately winces, Cyrus knows that Mark did his ultra-firm handshake on him. Harsh. 

The trio makes awkward small talk about the weather at first, then pride month, then the babadook, and then Jonah needs to go for some unspecified reason. Cyrus thanks god, and Mark and Cyrus make their way back to their seats. The two part sometime later, and Cyrus is left with an empty cup of coffee and a receipt. He takes a quick peek at it, and finds that Jonah had scribbled his name and phone number on it. Cyrus lets the shock take over him, before programming the number into his phone and shoving the receipt deep into his pocket.

Denise didn't have to know about that part.

-

The day that the barista actually gets their orders right, Cyrus is on winter break, and Jonah walks in right beside him. The anxiety of the first date is emanating from both of them, and Cyrus registers the smirk that the barista gives the pair. They order their usual orders, but switch names. 

So, even though "Cyrus" got a medium caramel ice blended (with extra caramel, because where else is he going to get energy?) and "Jonah" got a medium mocha ice blended, they were happy.


End file.
